1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heavy-load modular vehicle having at least one axle, one steering, and coupling means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular vehicles of the stated type are used to transport large loads, particularly also heavy loads. The modular structure of the modular vehicle allows individual adaptation to the dimension and weight of the goods to be transported. Heavy-load vehicles composed of multiple vehicles are known and are used for transport of heavier and/or longer loads. In this regard, the load lies on the vehicle modules themselves or on load supports, such as, for example on low-loader decks, flat-bed decks or excavator decks, or on long-material trailers.
Also known are adapters, goosenecks, drawbars and the like which all can be coupled with heavy-load modules. Each module has one or more axle lines, which are equipped with a corresponding number of wheels. Both single tires and double tires are usual. Furthermore, each module has at least one coupling, for example a comb coupling, by way of which it can be releasably connected with a further module, particularly by using a bolt that can be inserted through the fittings. Such a bolt/tab coupling makes it consistently possible to connect and combine as many modules with one another as required for the corresponding transport task. After transport has been carried out and the load has been unloaded, modules that are not needed can be loaded onto the remaining modules and driven back to the nearest loading station or shipping yard, without stress on them.
In part, there is also a need to save axle lines during a transport particularly if the load material is very long but not particularly heavy. It is increasingly necessary to avoid empty runs and to be able to react quickly to different load sizes, for example during a back and forth trip or a rally. Also, long heavy-load transporters can be very difficult to maneuver.